Le Revers du Décor
by Punknichiti - Metalp0ny
Summary: Mathieu est pourchassé par une mystérieuse organisation qui a déjà tué les acteurs de son évasion, et a fait comprendre a certains de ses proches qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Il va alors exploiter ses personnalités du mieux qu'il peut pour réussir à comprendre qui sont ces gens, les raisons de leurs agissements, et surtout comment pouvoir leur échapper.
1. Chapter 1

_Pwet. Voici ma première fic, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira bien que je n'ai pas trop d'expérience dans ce domaine. D'avance désolé pour les massacres éventuels de personnalité que des personnages pourraient subir, et pour les fautes (même si il ne devrait pas trop y en avoir :p)_

 _Attention, cette fic contient de la violence et du sexe (même si c'est relativement soft), donc si vous êtes sensibles et/ou facilement choqués (bande de fragiles) vous voilà prévenus ! Sinon, enjoy =)_

Il sentit la barre à mine vibrer entre ses mains après le coup puissant qu'il venait de porter au corps tremblant devant lui, et poussa un soupir de plaisir en entendant les gémissements de sa victime. Il jeta alors la barre en fer qui rebondit sur le sol bétonné dans un fracas métallique, alluma une cigarette sur laquelle il tira longuement, avant de se pencher sur le jeune homme recroquevillé.

 **\- Alors gamin, on se sent pas mieux comme ça ?**

 **\- L-Laissez.. moi.. p-partir..** Articula difficilement le garçon, roulé en boule sur le sol froid et dur.

 **\- Oh que non, ça serait dommage de laisser passer autant d'occasions de s'amuser tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **\- Mais.. Vous êtes un malade, je..** articula péniblement le jeune homme, a moitié coupé par ses sanglots

Le tortionnaire eu un sourire sadique et jeta un regard malsain sur le visage terrifié qui l'implorait. Il approcha la main en direction de la face lisse, juvénile de ce qui était devenu son gibier et caressa dans un geste de tendresse presque effrayant la joue du jeune garçon paralysé par la peur. Ce fut une accalmie de courte durée puisqu'il se releva aussitôt et donna un coup de pied dans le plexus de sa victime qui poussa un gémissement étouffé, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Bien entendu. Ils s'évanouissent toujours quand ça commence à devenir intéressant. L'homme en noir jeta le mégot de sa cigarette d'un geste rageur avant de récupérer le corps inanimé et de se diriger vers la sortie du hangar. Tout en marchant sur les quais vers le tunnel qui le ramenait près de chez lui sans qu'il ait à donner des explications sur son fardeau inhabituel, il se perdit dans ses pensées en réfléchissant à ses actes. Bien entendu, il ne cautionnait pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se tramait derrière, mais tant qu'il pouvait assouvir ses pulsions, ca ne le gênait pas plus que ca. Il eu un sourire en coin en pensant à la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à accomplir un travail du genre, puis retourna bien vite a l'instant présent. Il était arrêté devant la grille renfoncée dans le mur du dock, qui était fermée contrairement a ce qui était prévu. Il tiqua. Ça ne se passais pas vraiment comme prévu et il détestait ca. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, puis jeta sans ménagement le corps inanimé sur le pavé avant de se retourner pour regarder le fleuve et les lumières des bureaux de l'autre coté. Cela le calma quelque peu mais n'apaisa pas son agacement quand au mauvais déroulement du plan. Il regarda l'heure, 00h34. C'était étrange, à cette heure là il y avait encore du monde dans les rues, mais le silence qui régnait le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose.

C'est alors qu'en écoutant attentivement, il remarqua enfin le ronronnement sourd qu'il entendait depuis son arrivée. Il regarda un peu partout, et plissa nerveusement le nez en voyant une berline noire, feux éteints mais moteur allumé qui était arrêtée plus haut dans la rue. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir, que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et que c'était un piège. Il secoua la tête à cette idée : c'était totalement absurde, le chasseur c'était lui et personne ne pouvait seulement penser à le piéger. Cependant, il restait encore une part assez lucide en lui pour lui intimer de rester, sans perdre son calme et sans se surestimer. Il s'immobilisa, les bras tremblant tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés et la tête levée vers le ciel. Jamais une telle chose n'aurait pu arriver si tout s'était déroulé normalement. Il retourna vers la grille et donna un coup de pied rageur sur le sol, puis s'approcha de la serrure qu'il examina quelques secondes. Non, ce n'était pas pour ca qu'il était doué. Il était extrêmement imaginatif en terme de torture et de sexe, mais quand il devait improviser dans des situations comme celles-ci, il perdait facilement les pédales et faisait n'importe quoi. Alors qu'il restait sans rien faire, une petite idée germa dans son esprit dérangé. Il cacha le corps du gamin dans le renfoncement de la grille, puis après s'être assuré qu'il respirait toujours remonta les quais vers l'escalier en marbre et arriva sur le trottoir, a quelque mètres derrière la berline. Il s'approcha nonchalamment, longea le coté conducteur en essayant de voir à travers des vitres teintées. Il s'arrêta au niveau de la portière avant et arma le 9mm qu'il conservait toujours sur lui. Il entendit un léger bruit, puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, manquant de le projeter à terre, mais il s'était reculé à temps et dégaina son flingue. Il sourit doucement dans l'obscurité : ces crétins le prenaient vraiment pour un débutant, et c'était bien mal le connaitre, mais il ne leur laisserai pas l'occasion d'apprendre de leurs erreurs. Il fut surpris un instant quand il vit une jeune femme s'extraire agilement de la voiture, mais reprit vite ses esprits en remarquant l'arme braquée sur lui.

 **\- Allons gamine, pose ça tu pourrait te blesser !**

La femme ne répondit pas, mais il vit ses yeux lui jeter un regard glacé et déterminé. Il était évident qu'elle n'était pas non plus à son coup d'essai, et que si quelqu'un risquait d'être blessé c'était bien lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait une chance d'être un challenge intéressant. Tandis que la tension montait et que les index se resserraient autour des gâchettes, il se détendit et souris encore plus. Il était enfin dans son élément, et il se sentait désormais beaucoup moins impuissant qu'auparavant.

 **\- Bon, on va rester comme ça toute la nuit ou tu compte tenter de m'arrêter avant demain ? A moins que tu ne me cherche pour une autre raison...**

 **\- La ferme !** L'injonction claqua, et il se tut presque immédiatement. **Tu va poser doucement ton arme et venir avec moi, maintenant !**

 **\- Sinon quoi ? Tu va me tuer ?** Demanda il d'un ton moqueur, ayant déjà oublié son obéissance précédente

 **\- Il est envisageable de réduire tes fonctions vitales à leur strict minimum en effet, donc je te conseille de ne pas faire le malin et de monter bien gentiment.**

 **\- Qui est tu au fait ? J'aime connaitre les personnes que je tue.**

La jeune femme ne tiqua pas face à la menace évidente, puis dénuda son avant bras gauche d'un mouvement de poignet, pour faire apparaitre un tatouage triangulaire en dessous de sa paume.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour le moment, maintenant la ferme, mes supérieurs ont demandé que je te ramène, et je compte bien obéir.** Elle resserra sa prise sur l'arme et affina sa visée.

L'homme en noir su a cet instant qu'il avait déja gagné. C'était juste une subordonnée sans importance qui, malgré son aisance était probablement moins expérimentée que ce qu'il n'avais cru. De plus, elle venait expressément de lui indiquer que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne le tuerait pas.

 **\- Très bien ma jolie.** Il décida de voir si elle méritait de vivre, et abaissa son bras, conservant tout de même le doigt sur la détente. **Je te suis.**

Un imperceptible soupir de soulagement échappa a la jeune femme, dont le langage corporel indiquait qu'elle se détendait, ce que l'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle continua cependant a tenir son arme braquée sur lui, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il recula doucement puis commença a contourner la voiture, faisant mine d'obéir. Quand il vit la femme détourner le regard pour rentrer dans la voiture, il n'hésita pas un seconde, leva son flingue et tira une balle dans la tête de l'imprudente. Le bruit de la détonation résonna, affaiblit par le silencieux dans la rue. Le corps sans vie vola sous l'impact du coup et retomba deux mètres plus loin, une mare de sang commençant a se former sur le bitume. Une pluie légère venait de se mettre à tomber, et c'est à ce moment là que le portable de la jeune femme sonna. L'homme en noir laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant les premiers accords d' " _In the Flesh_ ". La musique se prêtait à merveille à la situation, et cela lui plaisait particulièrement. Il ramassa le téléphone et s'en alla en abandonnant le cadavre encore chaud derrière lui. Ce fut déjà un problème de résolu, et il en savait un peu plus sur les personnes qui les traquaient, lui et les autres. Du moins, ils semblaient appartenir à une mystérieuse organisation, dont il faudrait finir par s'occuper sérieusement. Il décrocha le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

 **\- Agent N-32 ? Est ce que vous avez ...** Commença une voix assez grave, probablement modifiée.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de déguiser la sienne quand il interrompit son interlocuteur :

 **\- Je pense que l'agent N-32 est maintenant hors circuit. Si vous tenez tant que ça à me capturer, envoyez des gens plus qualifiés. A bientôt.**

Il raccrocha ensuite sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre et jeta le portable dans la Seine en arrivant sur le quai. Il récupéra le corps du jeune homme qui commençait à se réveiller, puis remonta péniblement l'escalier, avant de jeter son prisonnier dans le coffre et de s'installer au volant de la berline. Il découvrit plusieurs dispositifs électroniques à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, les examina rapidement avant de les débrancher un par un. Il activa par précaution son mini-brouilleur au cas où ces agents seraient tracés, et conduisit prudemment jusqu'au centre ville où il gara la voiture. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer. Il abandonna la berline avec les clés sur la porte, puis descendit dans les couloirs mal éclairés du métro, portant à moitié le jeune homme. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de deux amis rentrant un peu éméchés d'une soirée quelconque, mais de plus près on voyait les nombreuses contusions du plus jeune, et c'était justement ce que l'homme en noir craignait : qu'on les voie de plus près. Il emprunta alors un tunnel de service désaffecté et émergea un quart d'heure plus tard dans une petite rue déserte, près de son appartement. Enfin, de l'appartement où il vivait. Il monta sans encombre, ouvrit la porte et s'autorisa à se détendre seulement après avoir verrouillé derrière lui et déposé son fardeau dans la remise fermée à clé. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir accompli correctement sa mission et il en était particulièrement fier, vu les petits imprévus qu'il avait eu à gérer. En y repensant, ce n'était pas si grave que ça et il s'en était bien sorti. Il s'assit dans le canapé et prit une des nombreuses tasses de café froid qui trainaient sur la table basse, et bu goulûment le liquide amer, sentant déjà la caféine lui redonner un peu d'énergie. 02h04. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que Mathieu soit encore réveillé à une heure si tardive, mais il espérait pourtant pouvoir se détendre quelque peu avec lui après cette mission accomplie avec brio. Il haussa les épaules et alla dans sa chambre, retira son costume et ses lunettes, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de sommeil, mais la sensation de repos, et surtout celle de paraitre plus réel en imitant les comportements de Mathieu, étaient, elles, nécessaires. Il entendit alors des gémissements et des soupirs caractéristiques de deux hommes couchant ensembles. D'abord il fut pincé par un soupçon de jalousie, mais se reprit bien vite. Il sourit, seul dans son lit. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup à se dire le matin suivant...

 _Voilà voilà, c'est enfin fini, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^. N'hésitez pas à me laissez des critiques positives ou négatives, du moment qu'elles sont constructives je m'en fiche, je demande juste a m'améliorer !_

 _Ce chapitre est plus un essai qu'autre chose, mais j'espère tout de même que ca vous aura donné envie de connaitre la suite ! Bref, le chapitre 2 est déjà en cours de rédaction, j'essaierai d'affiner l'histoire et la narration. Encore un grand merci de m'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Pwet._

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de la fic, où je vais essayer de poser un peu_ _mieux_ _l'intrigue et les personnages, toussa... (Je suis pas super doué pour tout ce qui est rédaction de_ _paragraphe_ _de ce genre, désolé ^^'). Vous remarquerez que j'ai repassé la fic en T. Je m'explique : je l'ai mise en M parce que je voulais pouvoir mettre un peu ce que je veux dedans, mais après réflexion je pense que rien ne sera "trop" gore pour mériter un passage de toute la fic en M, j'avais envie d'intégrer du lemon, mais je me suis rendu compte que ca ne servirait pas l'histoire et que ca serai foutrement inutile. Donc j'en ai pas mis, même si je suis un peu déçu quand même._

 _Rien de plus a dire, à part merci a ceux qui me suivent, bonne lecture !_

Mathieu s'étira longuement avant de lancer l'exportation de l'épisode, puis éteignit l'écran de son mac et se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine. Il prit un morceau de pain qui trainait puis commença a préparer une nouvelle cafetière. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, à peine 23h, pourtant il se sentait déjà très fatigué, et surtout très tendu. Il fallait aussi reconnaitre que les derniers jours avaient été plutôt éprouvants, entre les tournages qui n'en finissaient pas, les nuits qu'il avait passées sur le montage et surtout ses personnalités qui commençaient a n'en faire qu'à leur tête, il y avait de quoi être stressé. Il sortit son téléphone pour regarder ses messages, et vit outre les dizaines de milliers de commentaires, de mails et de messages privés de fans qu'il recevait quotidiennement, un sms d'Antoine qui l'invitait à sortir quand il pouvait. Il s'apprêtait à décliner l'invitation en jetant un regard à la pile de jeux à côté de son pc, mais se ravisa et appela finalement son ami. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, c'est d'une voix endormie qu'Antoine répondit :

 **\- Mec, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je suis vraiment crevé en ce moment, si tu pouvais me rappeler demain, ce serai cool... Enfin, sauf si c'est urgent évidemment.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, je vais te laisser dormir, c'était juste pour qu'on se programme une soirée.. Éventuellement..**

 **\- Oui, d'accord, on voit ça demain ?**

Mathieu soupira rapidement avant de répondre d'un ton faussement enjoué :

\- **Bien sûr, repose toi bien. A plus.**

Il raccrocha, jeta le téléphone sur la table et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il resta pensif de longues minutes, avant que le geek ne débarque avec sa délicatesse habituelle pour prendre une tartine.

 **\- Mathieu, che crois que le hippie est encore en train de faire un bad..** Lui dit le gamer la bouche pleine de mie de pain. **Mathieuuuu, che crois que..**

 **-C'est bon, j'ai entendu.** Mathieu l'interrompit d'un ton agacé et se leva pour se diriger vers le salon, où il vit le hippie pris de convulsions sur le sol, des mégots de joins un peu partout. Il eu un bref contact visuel avec sa personnalité complètement défoncée et il fut prit d'un accès de vertige. Le corps du hippie devint informe un bref instant, la voix du panda qui chantait sous la douche devint un gargouillis incompréhensible et Mathieu se laissa glisser à terre, agité de tremblements et gémissant de douleur. Il rampa péniblement jusqu'à la table basse, attrapa en tâtonnant la boite de pilule et en avala deux directement. Les médicaments étaient efficaces et ils l'aidèrent une fois encore à calmer sa crise. Une fois complètement apaisé et certain que le violent trouble était passé, il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir le hippie immobile, allongé à même la moquette. **Merde !** Pensa-t-il, **pas encore !** Il se précipita vers le drogué, trébuchant et se traînant à moitié, et constata avec soulagement qu'il était simplement endormi. Le dédoublement était de plus en plus difficile à gérer, il sentait bien qu'il risquait la disparition totale de ses personnalités à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les évènements récent faisaient qu'il avait du mal à avoir confiance en des personnes extérieures, et ses multiples doubles lui étaient donc indispensables pour avancer dans ses recherches et effectuer diverses tâches, mais en plus d'eux dépendaient également sa stabilité mentale. Quoi qu'en disent les médecins, ils étaient des fragments de lui même, des morceaux d'une base commune qui étaient séparés et avaient donc besoin de l'existence des autres. Il pouvait donc bien supporter les inconvénients mineurs qu'entraînent plusieurs doubles caricaturant des traits de sa personnalité vivant avec lui au quotidien, étant donné les enjeux. Il s'assit sur le canapé, bu un petit café et repris le fil de ses pensées, en écartant l'excitation du gamin devant son jeu, les rêves psychédéliques du hippie et les chansons du panda pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait mis de côté ces derniers jours. Il avait appris récemment le meurtre de deux personnes, un homme et une femme tout deux identifiés comme des tueurs à gage et des mercenaires privés, qui n'avaient sans doute aucun lien avec l'organisation mystérieuse qui le traquait. Encore que cela restait à confirmer. Il espérait que le patron réussirait à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, et si il aurait certains renseignements, et la réponse à certaines questions. De ce côté là, il n'avait pas trop à s'inquiéter. Le patron arrivait toujours à un résultat satisfaisant malgré ses méthodes, on pouvait même dire grâce à ses méthodes.

Mathieu se leva, ayant planifié ses prochains coups sur l'échiquier géant dont les pièces adverses commençaient doucement à se dévoiler, se leva et retourna dans la cuisine. 00h12. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, et repris le pain qu'il n'avait pas pu finir avant de couper la cafetière et de ranger distraitement les restes de plats et d'emballages qui trainaient. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, le panda ayant enfin fini la sienne. Il retira son t-shirt et resta torse nu devant le miroir, appuyé contre le lavabo, pensif quelques instants. Il était fatigué, et ça se voyait : ses cernes étaient encore plus marquées, ses yeux pleuraient presque tout seul quand il essayait de les ouvrir en grand, et son visage en général trahissait le manque de sommeil. Il s'étira le dos avant d'enlever rapidement son pantalon et son caleçon, et rentra dans la cabine de douche où il alluma le jet. L'eau brûlante coulant sur sa peau le détendait toujours, et il sentit ses muscles crispés se dénouer. Il resta ainsi un moment les yeux fermés, à savourer cette sensation de tranquillité, puis commença à se laver, nettoyant non seulement la sueur des dernières heures mais aussi la tension accumulée jusqu'à maintenant. Il était encore en train de se savonner le torse quand on sonna à la porte. Il leva les yeux au ciel, coupa l'eau après s'être rapidement rincé puis enfila un peignoir pour aller ouvrir. Dans le court laps de temps qui séparait le moment où il sortit de la cabine de douche de celui ou il ouvrit la porte, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'ouvrir. Les récentes expériences lui avaient appris à faire attention à ce genre de choses, et comme il n'attendait personne, il n'était pas certain de qui il allait trouver. Il était évident que de ne pas ouvrir serait louche, mais il ne pouvait pas demander au hippie ou au gamin étant donné qu'il leur avait expressément interdit toute interaction sociale excepté les nécessaires et celles où il avait un minimum de contrôle, alors que là, un inconnu sonnait à la porte alors que rien n'était prévu, et..

 **\- Soit cool gros, c'est sûrement rien de grave.. T'est trop stressé, t'en veut ?** Le hippie l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en lui tendant un bédot.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas de ta drogue, quand est ce que tu va comprendre ?**

 **\- T'est sûr gros ? Ok, va juste ouvrir alors.**

Mathieu le regarda, légèrement désabusé, puis déverouilla finalement la porte qu'il entrouvrit.

- **Vous êtes qui ? Qu est ce que vous voulez ?** Demanda-t-il à l inconnu qui se trouvait devant la porte. C était un homme relativement jeune, vêtu d'une veste en cuir léger, les poches gonflées, zippée jusqu'au menton. Dans la pâle lumière du réverbère en face de la fenêtre du palier mêlée à celle provenant de l'appartement, Mathieu remarqua après un rapide examin du visage, les cernes profondes, l'air inquiet et presque apeuré du jeune homme, accentué par un tressautement nerveux de la paupière gauche. Il n'aimait pas tellement ca, et se tenait sur le qui vive.

 **"- Je m'appelle ...** Il hésita quelques secondes **Marc, et je suis venu vous prévenir, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, il faut que vous m'écoutiez..**

 **\- Ben, t'est gentil mais je suis au courant, Marc. Et pourquoi tu viens me dire ca, à minuit et demi, alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vu ?**

L'inconnu prit un air gêné avant de répondre, hésitant :

 **\- Je... Je transmet juste moi ! On m'a donné vôtre adresse en me demandant de vous prévenir d'un danger imminent. On m'a prévenu que vous seriez sceptique..**

 **\- Et on ne s'est pas trompé... Qui c'est " on" ? Et quel danger ?** Mathieu fut pris de tremblements, mais les réfréna au pris d'un effort visible, et fit redescendre sa voix à un niveau audible. **Qui vous a donné mon adresse ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous divulger cette information, désolé.** Il y eu un flottement, troublé uniquement par la respiration marqué de Mathieu. **Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Dites, vous êtes juste très stressé ou complètement retardé ? J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? Vous venez de m'annoncer que des gens que je ne connais pas, savent où j'habite, et m'envoyent un clampin pour me prévenir d'un danger sans même préciser lequel, et je devrais prendre ca comment ?**

 **\- Clampin ?** L'homme leva un sourcil.

 **\- Je suis stressé, ne faites pas attention.** Mathieu se pinca l'arête du nez quelques secondes avant de reprendre : **Entrez.**

 **\- Mais, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Allez, on verra.** Il tira presque l'homme à l'intérieur et referma la porte. **Je vais mettre un truc plus correct, attendez moi là.**

Quand il revient il trouva le hippie en grande conversation avec son invité inattendu. Ils semblaient avoir tout de suite sympathisés, et se marraient comme de vieux potes.

 **\- C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais vous faites quoi ?** Demanda Mathieu accoudé a l'encadrement de porte. **Vous vous connaissez ?**

 **\- Mais non gros, mais il est super cool ce gars, t'inquiète pas..**

 **\- Écoute, vu l'altitude stratosphérique à laquelle tu est perché, je pense pas que tu sois capable de juger quoi que ce soit.. Parce que vois tu, je l'ai pas fait entrer pour que vous deveniez copains ou je sais pas quoi.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez fait entr..** Demanda le jeune homme hésitant, avant de se faire couper.

 **\- Parce que j'ai deux trois questions a vous poser, et que je n'aime pas discuter a poil sur un palier.**

 **\- Heu.. Je vous préviens que je n'ai pas le droit de répondre a vos questions, même sous une quelconque menace..**

 **\- Tiens, une menace, c'est une idée ça !**

Le jeune homme blêmit, puis reprit sa contenance. Il soupira puis releva la tête après quelques instants.

 **\- Je suppose que je peux toujours vous donner quelques coups de pouces..**

 **\- Voilà ce que j'attendais. Écoute hippie, ce serait bien que tu aille tripper ailleurs. Y'a un cd de Danakil dans la chambre. Je l'ai acheté hier.**

Le hippie sursauta et sorti précipitamment de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, une mélodie de reggae se fit entendre dans l'appartement, et une porte claqua.

 **\- Voilà, on est tranquilles pour un moment, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer. Qui t'envoie ?**

 **\- Je peux juste dire que le commanditaire de tout ca ne veux que votre bien. Il m'est par contre interdit de révéler son nom.**

 **\- Mais qui est le commanditaire, et qu'est ce que j'ai d'assez spécial qui justifie ma poursuite par une organisation de barges illuminatis et ma protection par un mec que je ne connais pas ?**

 **\- Ah. Vous savez donc pour..**

 **\- .. L'organisation au triangle, oui. Ils ont menacé des amis en essayant de me traquer, et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils me veulent.**

 **\- Ils vous veulent, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par contre, ils ont des moyens relativement importants, je serai méfiant a votre place.**

 **\- Mais je le suis ! Nom de dieu, j'ai été foutu dans un asile, puis libéré et maintenant je suis pourchassé par le directeur de l'asile, et cette saloperie d'association. Qu'est ce que j'ai qui intéresse autant de monde ? Pourquoi, mon émission ne peux pas être juste une émission que je fais pour le plaisir sans risquer de me faire tuer a chaque épisode ?**

 **\- Mathieu, calmez vous..**

 **\- Mais je SUIS calme..** Il s'était levé et s'arrêta de marcher de long en large, l'air tout sauf détendu. Il se passa la main sur le visage et inspira profondément. **Dites moi au moins ce que je dois faire.**

 **\- Être extrêmement prudent. Par exemple me faire rentrer était dangereux, vous avez pris un gros risque. Je vous recontacterai peut être. Si je peux.**

 **\- Très bien. Vous partez ?** Ils se levèrent et Mathieu raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois celui ci parti, il retourna dans la chambre du geek et le tira par le col jusqu'à la sienne malgré ses faibles protestations, puis verrouilla la porte.

Dans la rue, l'homme remonta son col en frissonnant. Il sortit son mobile et composa un numéro à trois chiffres. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes puis commença a parler.

" **Oui, j'ai fini. Il m'a laissé entrer comme prévu, vous aviez raison sur sa curiosité ... Oui ... Non, malgré ca il a quand même laissé des sécurités inconscientes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ... Non, désolé ... Oui, très bien monsieur ... Je rentre immédiatement ..."**

Il raccrocha et se remit a marcher. Au bout d'un instant il tourna dans une impasse, suivit des yeux par un chien désœuvré. Il y eu une lumière bleuâtre et un bruit d'aspiration, puis le silence. Quand le cabot passa dans la ruelle pour fouiner dans un sac, elle était vide, un vent léger faisant voleter les feuilles..


End file.
